


Тесей-Тесей

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multiverse, Sibling Incest, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Ньют верит сразу и безоговорочно. Он даже вопросов не задает, только говорит: «У меня в офисе свободен диван». У него все просто. Тесей — его брат, Ньют сделает что угодно, чтобы помочь.Поладить с самим собой куда сложнее.Тесей-из-этого-мира не верит ни единому слову, пока не слышит его собственным, равнодушным от Веритасерума голосом.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тесей-Тесей

Ньют верит сразу и безоговорочно. Он даже вопросов не задает, только говорит: «У меня в офисе свободен диван». У него все просто. Тесей — его брат, Ньют сделает что угодно, чтобы помочь.

Поладить с самим собой куда сложнее.

Тесей-из-этого-мира не верит ни единому слову, пока не слышит его собственным, равнодушным от Веритасерума голосом. Это не было бы плохо — себя самого Тесей понимает как никто иной, — если бы ограничилось одним допросом при первой встрече. Но Другой Тесей не разжимает хватки, цепляется за каждое слово и жест, подковыривает очевидные смыслы в поисках скрытых.

Он вряд ли сам знает, почему ведет себя так. Просто чует опасность.

Тесей старательно ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало и не спешит ему объяснять.

***

Другой Тесей теперь постоянно присутствует в жизни Ньюта, не желая уступать пришельцу ни пяди в необьявленной войне за его внимание. Ньют отвечает сдержанным недоумением и потихоньку признается Тесею, что болезненное внимание брата его тревожит. Как будто не Тесей этот самый брат — или может с этим что-то поделать.

Он может, конечно. Убить Другого Тесея непросто, но вполне реально. Это даже убийством не будет, наверное. А потом — вернуться на свое место в Министерстве, подхватить из холодеющих рук сладкий плод привычной жизни. Никто не узнает — никто, кроме Ньюта.

Тесей внимательно слушает и скрепя сердце дает совет проводить с Другим Тесеем побольше времени наедине.

***

Ньют слушается. И неделю спустя советует Тесею то же самое.

***

Тесей тоже слушается.

***

Запланировать легче, чем выполнить. У Другого Тесея масса дел, и каждое важнее предыдущего. Он здесь на своем месте, вокруг — его мир и его жизнь. Это Тесею только и остается, что обшаривать магловские книжные магазинчики да упражняться в уходе за магическими существами под чутким руководством Банти, пока Ньют пропадает в поездках.

А еще оба не горят желанием оставаться наедине.

***

Все происходит случайно. Ньют срывается к гнездовью пары венгерских хвосторог, оставив вместо привычного ужина на троих полностью свободный вечер. Дальше избегать встречи у Другого Тесея не получается, да и незачем. Он уже выкроил время среди массы дел, и для уединения нет необходимости жертвовать ни работой, ни драгоценными встречами с Ньютом.

Тесей остается лицом к лицу с самим собой — и совсем не знает, о чем говорить.

Никто из них не знает.

Но молчать у них тоже выходит неплохо.

***

Ньюту оба надоедают быстро.

Он любит обоих, но он отвык от пристального внимания и тесного общения. Ему это не слишком нужно — работы и путешествий хватает за глаза. Даже мешает. Чаша его терпения переполняется, когда он открывает, что его внезапная отлучка — единственное, что способно свести его братьев вместе.

— Вы же один человек! — В голосе Ньюта искреннее негодование. — Почему вы не можете нормально общаться?

Другой Тесей невесело усмехается. Вопрос вроде «А тебе с самим собой не бывает тяжко?» прозвучал бы смехотворно. Ньют совершенно самодостаточен. Попади он во временную петлю — и вряд ли расстался бы со своим двойником.

Хотя кто знает. Возможно, они, наоборот, разбежались бы, как магниты с одинаковыми полюсами.

Как Тесей и Другой Тесей.

В тот раз они впервые переглядываются с полным взаимопониманием.

***

Ненадолго все возвращается на круги своя. Тесей работает с животными и изучает магловский мир. Вход в волшебный ему отныне закрыт: один, даже незначительный, прокол, и Невыразимцы придут за ним. Возможно, за всеми, кто был с ним в контакте. Тесей не хотел никого подставлять. Не хотел умирать и сам.

Не в этой реальности, где жив Ньют.

***

Но счастлив он все же не был.

***

Другой Тесей тоже.

***

Они встречаются спонтанно. Другой Тесей однажды приходит в квартиру Ньюта, зная, что его там точно нет. Есть только Банти, которую вежливо, но непреклонно отправляют на перерыв раньше времени, и Тесей.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Тесей ровно, не спуская с рук малютку-единорога.

Его мать задрала стая оборотней магловского происхождения. Авроры перебили всех как раз вовремя, чтобы Другой Тесей успел вытащить нерожденного детеныша из покалеченного тела и аппарировать к Ньюту. Его тогда тоже не оказалось на месте, но Тесей с Банти сумели сохранить и теперь ревностно поддерживают жизнь в малыше. Другой Тесей ежедневно справляется о новостях, однако сам не показывается.

Видеть его без повода странно и, пожалуй, пугающе.

— Ничего не случилось. — Другой Тесей окидывает одобрительным взглядом и перепачканного землей Тесея, и прикрывшего глазки золотого единорога, и даже творческий беспорядок на столе, к которому Ньют никого не подпускает. — Выдалась минута, хотел посмотреть на малыша.

— Смотри, — соглашается Тесей. Прелесть лжи самому себе в том, что ты подыгрываешь даже самой фальшивой чуши, не задавая вопросов. — Можешь сам покормить, если времени хватит.

Другой Тесей отрывисто кивает, внимательно слушает все инструкции и до возвращения Банти баюкает маленького недоношенного единорога в чуть дрожащих руках.

***

Он не берет за правило приходить чаще. Не рассказывает, что толкнуло его аппарировать к самому себе тогда.

Это делает Ньют.

***

— Тесей дрался с Гриндельвальдом, — говорит он, сухо сглатывая. — Они разошлись при своем, но… это был поединок один на один.

Остальное Тесей додумывает сам. В конце концов, он был в собственной шкуре.

Из людей, публично сравнившихся с ним в магическом искусстве, Гриндельвальд терпел в живых лишь одного. Остальных рано или поздно настигали громкие некрологи.

Просто история повторяется, только в этот раз Тесей смотрит со стороны.

***

— Не вздумай вмешаться, — говорит ему Другой Тесей при Ньюте. — Ньют, проследи.

***

— Тебе нельзя никому показываться. Ты знаешь не хуже меня, — говорит ему Другой Тесей наедине.

— Я не собираюсь второй раз хоронить Ньюта.

— Я не собираюсь и в первый. И текущую ситуацию знаю лучше тебя. Я справлюсь, а ты можешь только все усложнить. Себе же ты веришь, в чем проблема со мной?

Тесею нечего возразить.

Спорить с самим собой — занятие крайне неблагодарное.

***

Но уверенность в себе — это не убежденность в собственном бессмертии, и Другой Тесей нехотя, будто вручную лепит слова из звуков, однажды говорит:

— Если со мной что-то случится, у Ньюта должен остаться брат.

Тесей и бровью не ведет, бросает отстраненно:

— Можешь еще пару раз повторить. Не знаю только, зачем тебе очевидные вещи. Тем более ты собирался убить Гриндельвальда, а не наоборот. Я верю, что ты это сделаешь.

Он вычесывает серебристую гриву единорога, наслаждаясь редким мгновением близости к чему-то настолько чистому и волшебному. У ослабленного малыша не было выбора, но выросший и окрепший жеребец Тесея подпускает все неохотнее, а скоро совсем перестанет. Не в природе единорогов подпускать к себе извращенных людей.

Тесей спас ему жизнь. Как только вырастет окончательно, единорог попытается его убить.

Чтобы спасти душу.

***

Другого Тесея единорог атакует раньше.

***

Тесей впервые использует координаты из своей прошлой жизни, чтобы аппарировать в знакомую до скрипа каждой половицы квартиру. Здесь все по-прежнему. Если Другой Тесей и пытался что-то изменить, чтобы доказать себе, что может быть иначе, то быстро обнаружил весь абсурд подобной идеи и просто оставил как есть.

В маленькой кухоньке любимый чай Тесея и фотография с Литой. Они дурачатся: Лита изображает страшного монстра, Тесей — испуганного магла. С их разницей в росте смотрится комично.

Смотреть на фотографию больно, но в гостиной их три, а в спальню Тесей не пойдет.

Это не его квартира. Какой бы родной она ни казалась.

***

В тот вечер Другой Тесей появляется поздно — как всегда. Он устал и наверняка предпочел бы упасть в лавандовые бездны кровати. Но безошибочно идет в кухню, ведомый чайным ароматом.

— Ты долго собирался. — Другой Тесей достает чай и заваривает себе отдельный чайник. — Я ждал тебя еще неделю назад.

— Мне нужно было подумать, — сообщает Тесей спокойно и доливает себе из своего. Он взял самый ненавистный чайник в жутких розовых розах, подаренный тетушкой Моденой в честь помолвки. Сначала показалось, что это будет хорошим намеком на нежелание слишком вмешиваться в привычную жизнь Другого Тесея, но теперь выглядит чуть ли не издевательством. Самый ненавистный человек с самым ненавистным чайником. Хорошая пара.

— Хочешь что-то сказать? — спрашивает Другой Тесей усталым, серым голосом перегруженного работой клерка. — Говори и выметайся.

Даже грубость звучит как «Следующий» в очереди на регистрацию портала.

— Скорее спросить. Почему ты мне не доверяешь?

— Ты знаешь сам.

— Представь, что не знаю.

Другой Тесей неодобрительно, недоверчиво скалится.

— Ты знаешь себя даже лучше меня. Как-нибудь сообразишь.

— Да, конечно. Но это будут мои причины, не твои. Мы все-таки не один человек. Иначе ты бы меня не ненавидел. Я себя не ненавижу.

— Но тоже ненавидишь меня, — усмехается Другой Тесей.

— Есть немного, — безмятежно признается Тесей и прихлебывает чай. — От твоего ответа, кстати, зависит, останусь ли я здесь.

Это заставляет Другого Тесея замереть и всмотреться в его лицо. Он хотел бы остаться у Ньюта единственным. Как раньше.

Тесей не уточняет, что лгать ему бесполезно. Просто ждет.

— Неважно, насколько мы разные или одинаковые, — наконец говорит Другой Тесей. — Важно, что мы оба влюблены.

— Это не причина не доверять, — парирует Тесей, нахмурившись, и встречает гробовую тишину со звоном чайной ложечки.

Другой Тесей остервенело размешивает несладкий чай.

— Ты судишь по себе, — медленно осознает Тесей. Проговаривает вслух свою эпифанию. — Ты не доверяешь себе — с ним. Ты знаешь, что в определенных обстоятельствах не сумеешь сдержаться.

— А ты — сумеешь? — Другой Тесей скалится, как мертвый череп, и он страшный.

Для себя.

— Нет, — соглашается Тесей. — Но в определенных обстоятельствах это не будет нужно.

Они оба знают: какими бы разными они ни были, есть одно непререкаемое табу — предать Ньюта. А значит, единственный шанс, когда им откажет выдержка, — это если Ньют сделает первый шаг.

— Ты что-то видишь. — Тесей ощущает себя гадалкой над чайной гущей. Загвоздка лишь в том, что в его чашке плавают несколько шальных чаинок, просочившихся сквозь ситечко, и из их танца не составить картины возможного будущего. Тесей идет наобум, по тонкой грани между логикой и интуицией. — Ты знаешь Ньюта и что-то видишь.

Ньюта, которого стоило бы с самого начала звать Другим Ньютом.

— И ты боишься, что Ньют выберет меня, — торжественно, торжествующе заключает Тесей. Грудь распирает восторгом открытия, восторгом выигранного боя и поверженного, жалкого противника. — Я что-то упустил, но ты — здесь ты знаешь его лучше. Шанс есть.

Это лучший момент его жизни. Это — но не затравленный взгляд собственных глаз.

— Я рад за тебя, — мягко говорит Тесей и отставляет чашку. — Я попрощаюсь с Ньютом и уйду.

— Куда? — Другому Тесею явно кажется, что где-то здесь таится подвох, что не может все сложиться так легко.

Что Тесей откажется от лучшего в своей жизни. Даже если это лучшее — лишь призрачное обещание невыполнимого, ускользающий шанс.

— В другой мир. Маховики в Министерстве целы? Мне понадобится не меньше трех. И Арка, конечно, — деловито перечисляет Тесей и выжидательно смотрит на Другого Тесея.

— Целы. — Другой Тесей смаргивает неуверенность и вдруг остро смотрит прямо в глаза. — Ты решил?..

— Да. — Тесей улыбается открыто, говорит откровенно: — Здесь у Ньюта есть и будешь ты. Но наверняка есть мир, где он остался один.

И там Тесей будет на своем месте.

— Ты поможешь?

— Да.

***

Пробираться в Министерство становится легче с каждым разом.

Тесей не теряет надежды.

***

Но перестает считать миры.

***

Пока однажды, в переполохе сработавших охранных чар, не проворачивает четыре Маховика вместо трех и не оказывается на фамильном кладбище, прямо у своей могилы — единственной за последние сто лет.

И не понимает, что он наконец-то дома.

***

Там, где живы все, кроме него.


End file.
